Asmodeus
by titania eli
Summary: AU. Tired of Colonello undermining her authority and disrespecting her in front of their colleagues, Lal Mirch believed a punishment was necessary in order to tame her wayward student. Full of shameless smut and bondage.


_**Pairings:** _Lal/Colonello  
><strong><em>W<em>_arnings:_ **Shameless smut, bondage, orgasm denial, sensory deprivation. Colonello being fucked by an anal vibrator.

* * *

><p><strong>Asmodeus<strong>

He woke up in a strange room, naked save for his green jacket, and sporting an excruciating headache that pounded heavily behind his skull. He groaned, squinting his eyes in the darkness. He could make out a slight figure by the dresser, the back facing him. He tensed up, before realizing that he couldn't move at all.

"Don't bother trying to get out of that." He nearly jumped as the figure finally turned, speaking in a drawling, feminine voice that sounded vaguely familiar. He narrowed his eyes at the woman at the foot of the... _bed_? _Just where was he?_ He could make out long, spiky strands of dark hair over the woman's shoulders. She wasn't wearing anything elaborate, just form-fitting shorts and a dark blouse. He blinked when familiar pale eyes glared down at him.

"Lal?" he exclaimed. She nodded, a smirk curling over her sharp face. She slowly walked around the bed, plopping down beside him.

She gestured vaguely at his hands, which he finally realized was held above him, and repeated in a smug, saccharine voice that sounded extremely out of character. "Don't bother trying to get out of that. It's made of the highest quality silk."

His wrists were bounded tightly with a black silk cloth, and tied to the headboard. His eyes widened in alarm. He tried to twist his hands out of the cloth, but it refused to budge. Instead, he felt himself wincing when he felt the silk tightened around his wrists.

"I actually wanted to buy nylon strings." Lal mused. "But I decided to cut you some slack."

He raised bewildered eyes at her. "What is the meaning of this?"

Her smug smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by an irritated scowl. She bended forward, so close he could feel her hot breath and unceremoniously grabbed his chin.

"You _dare _asked me what is the meaning of this?" she growled. Now this was the Lal he knew. Despite the threatening, rough voice and dangerous glare, he relaxed slightly and nodded, albeit timidly. She looked like she wanted to punch him at his admission.

"Undermining my authority at every turn, disobeying orders from your superiors, disrespecting me in front of everyone, and nearly causing the lives of your teammates during a mission because of your _recklessness_!" she yelled, voice slowly getting louder as she listed out all his mistakes. He grimaced, cheeks reddening in shame.

"Colonello, I have enough of your flippant attitude." She frowned, releasing his chin. "You nearly jeopardized that mission at China a month ago. I know you've done that because you believed what was best for the team... but not everyone is like you! You have the ridiculous ability to get out of any situation, but your teammates _don't_! And what's more, you deliberately went against my orders when I've specifically told you _not _to!"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled meekly, lowering his gaze. He looked properly chastised after her tongue-lashing, but Lal wasn't in her forgiving mood.

"This time, 'sorry' isn't going to cut it." she said severely. She stood up abruptly, startling him. He tried to grab her, forgetting that his wrists were tied, and received a backlash as he slammed back against the bed. He let out a pained whimper as Lal goes to the dresser, grabbing a plastic bag before coming back. She set it down on the chair beside the bed and nimbly got up on top of him.

"Lal?" he murmured hesitantly, blue eyes reflecting apprehensiveness at the look on her face. She straddled his waist, fiddling with a dark-coloured object in her hands. He was very aware that he was naked below his waist, and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Stop moving." Lal snapped. She grabbed a fistful of his blond hair and jerked his head up. He winced as she tugged at the delicate strands of his hair. A thumb and index finger pressed at the sides of his lips, forcing his mouth opened. His eyes widened in surprise when something round was stuffed into his mouth. He choked, arms jerking above his head. He bit down against the round object. It tasted distinctly rubbery.

"Try not to asphyxiate on it." Lal told him. He felt something leathery being strapped around his head. He felt a slowly sinking feeling in his chest as he gazed up at her. This was most probably the best time to panic. He struggled against the binding, his words coming out in vague, muffled noises at the back of his throat.

"Stop struggling." Lal reprimanded, noticing the panicked and questioning look in his eyes. "This is your punishment."

At his bewildered look, she laughed and picked up the neatly folded camouflage bandana beside his head. Gently, she wrapped them around his eyes. As he jerked in response to the loss of sight, she slithered down his body, a sly look on her face. Her hand fluttered gently around the body of his cock. He stiffened at the feathery touches, muscles taut. Something vaguely metallic gleamed on one of her laps as her hand glided sensually up and down his cock, slowly arousing the blood flow in the flaccid organ. When it was fully engorged, she took her hand off it. Colonello whined behind the gag, shuddering at the lack of contact. He jolted in shock as a ring of cold metal wrapped around the base of his cock. His legs twitched to kick off the woman on top of him, but they were firmly held down by Lal's weight.

Lal gazed down at her wilful student – _sometimes lover_ – and admired her work. She shook her head as she heard another muffled whimper. She quickly retrieved a small bottle from the plastic bag, uncapping it and carefully poured it out on her palm. She spread a generous amount over her fingers. When she was done, she placed the bottle beside Colonello's body and settled down between his legs. With a rough nudge at his thighs, she parted his legs. Without any warning, she slid a finger into the puckered hole. Colonello jerked in response at the sudden intrusion. His cries for Lal to stop were blocked by the _infernal _ball gag in his mouth. His fingers twisted against each other as she inserted a second finger. His loss of sight seemed to amplify his sense of touch. The oily lube felt unexpectedly cool on Lal's fingers as they worked their way in him. He should be feeling repulsed, but it felt. _So. Good. _

He bit down on the rubber gag as a third digit penetrated his body. He squeezed his eyes shut behind the bandana, unconsciously trying to hide his face behind an arm. He has never felt so helpless and humiliated in his entire life.

His back arched wantonly as the fingers left his body. Lal felt her cheeks heated up at the sight. Her nipples hardened under the blouse, and she forced herself to control her desires. She picked up a long, slender-shaped object in the bag, coating them with a significant amount of lube. She parted his legs wider, sliding the object into him. Colonello flinched and groaned behind the gag as he felt something long and slim glided into his body. He desperately grabbed at the silk cloth, trying to breathe regularly through his nose at the pain at his lower back.

"Relax." Lal told him, kissing the inside of his thigh. When the object was fully in, she switched on the power. Colonello's reaction was _delicious_. His back arched off the bed, a loud half-gasp escaping the gag as the object started to _vibrate._

Lal sat back to watch the show, sliding her shorts down her legs. Her underwear was wet already. She blushed and slid her hand between her legs. She watched Colonello trembled with pleasure, his toes curling against the sheets underneath, and blushed heavily as the insides of her stomach coiled tightly. She leaned forward, panting erratically as her fingers moved faster inside her. With a cry, she came, at the same time as Colonello came. She sat back, trying to compose herself as she watched the cock ring working its magic. The blonde gasped desperately as the cock ring stopped his ejaculation. She cleaned herself, taking her own sweet time as she slid the shorts back up her legs.

Colonello jerked as the bandana was taken off. Lal was staring down at him, a smile on her flushed cheeks. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, shivering at the closeness of their bodies. Slowly, she undoes the gag's straps. He spluttered as the ball gag was taken out of his mouth.

"Lal!" he choked out, coughing and sucking in air. Lal grabbed his hair again, pulling his head up. He moaned as she crashed her lips against his. A hand travelled down his body, skimming over his oversensitive body. He broke off the kiss with a startled cry as she grabbed the vibrator.

"L-Lal–" he was cut off as a loud smack echoed loudly in the room. He froze in shock, staring wide-eyed at her. _D-Did Lal just _smack _his thigh?_

Lal coloured slightly, but her stern glare never wavered. "I never said you can talk."

"But–" Colonello was interrupted when she slapped the side of his thigh again. He fell silent, withering at her glare. The pale flesh reddened at her abuse.

"If you utter a single word unless I told you so, I won't take off the cock ring." She threatened. She got off him again, adjusting her grip on the vibrator's handle. With a forceful tug, she pulled the vibrator out to the tip, before pushing it back in. Colonello moaned, soft gasps escaping his parted lips. He closed his eyes, blushing in embarrassment and shame as Lal shoved the vibrator roughly in him. He felt as if he was being torn apart at every movement of the vibrator inside him.

"Lal, p-please let me come!" he pleaded, too disoriented to remember her previous warning. She felt a stab of pity at the tears in his eyes.

"Fine." She relented. "But say you won't undermine my authority again."

Colonello's eyes opened, desperate and pleading. He parted his lips, stuttering. "I-I won't undermine your authority again."

"Tell me you won't disobey orders from your superiors again." Lal nodded slowly, a smirk on her lips.

He let out a frustrated noise, but he didn't disobey her command. "I w-won't disobey any orders from my – my–"

His breathing hitched as the vibrator hit a particularly spot that make his muscles seized up. He lost his train of thoughts momentarily.

"From my...?" Lal asked pleasantly, leaving the toy pulsating against his prostate.

The words were there, but it kept escaping his lips. Every tiny movement caused the vibrator to teasingly brush against his pleasure spot.

"I-I won't d-disobey any orders from m-my superiors." He whimpered. Lal nodded in approval, smiling cheekily as she pulled the vibrator out again.

"Say you won't disrespect me in front of everyone again." she said sweetly, teasing his cock playfully. Colonello looked away, cheeks flushed. A trail of saliva tickled down his chin as he breathed unstably. Lal was a _demon_, he thought.

"I... I won't d-disrespect you again." he said breathlessly. Lal frowned, tilting her head to the side. It wasn't what she meant for him to say, but she felt a little sympathetic, so she decided to let it go.

"Good boy." She crooned. She thrust the vibrator into him violently. Colonello let out a muffled yelp, tossing his head back. Gently, she unfastened the cock ring. She took it off, just as she jerked the vibrator particularly roughly into him. Colonello came violently, a strangled scream on his lips as cum exploded over his abdomen and chest. She leaned forward, grabbed his cock and slowly pumped out any remaining cum. The blonde slumped, shuddering from the aftershocks.

Lal smirked mischievously and hurriedly grabbed her phone on the dresser. She came back and silently took a photo of her debauched lover. He looked sultry in the photo, she mused. His hair was tousled around his head, his cheeks were flushed heavily and blue eyes were unfocused from the high of the rush. The green jacket he's wearing emphasized his lean, slender body. White, sticky cum were splattered over his stomach and chest. It was perfect blackmail material if Colonello ever forgets his promises in the future.

"You... are the devil in disguise." Lal quickly kept the phone as Colonello spoke weakly. She grinned down at him as she cleaned him off with tissues. Once she was done, she kept all the toys away, putting them to the side.

"Shut up. You deserve it." she told him haughtily, gently wiping off the sweat dotting his forehead.

He rolled his eyes as she lay down beside him. "Could you at least untie me?"

"No." Lal smirked, throwing the blanket over the both of them. "Maybe later. I'm tired now."

She suppressed her laughter at his indignant squawk, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>My first attempt at bondage. I was blushing the whole time I'm writing this. This is probably the most explicit I can get. AU because this happened before they were turned into Arcobaleno.<em>


End file.
